Réinsertion
by Kikoki
Summary: (Suite de Sérendipité) À cause d'un fâcheux incident survenu peu de temps après sa victoire contre Voldemort, Harry est renvoyé dans le passé. Son âme réintègre le corps qu'il avait à cinq ans, tout en conservant les souvenirs de son ancienne vie. Une nouvelle chance s'offre à lui. Saura-t-il en tirer profit ? Slash HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Assis dans son placard à balai, Harry essayait tant bien que mal d'encaisser le fait que son âme avait été renvoyée dans le passé, pour réintégrer le corps qu'il avait à cinq ans.

Le voilà qui se retrouvait à la case départ. Tout ça parce qu'il avait été la cible d'un démon ravageur d'âme –invoqué sans doute par Dumbledore et sa clique.

Certes il se souvenait de sa vie passée et conservait sa vivacité d'esprit. Mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que le corps d'enfant dans lequel il était désormais coincé le pénalisait considérablement.

Non seulement il était de nouveau le sosie myope, minuscule et chétif de son père, mais en plus il avait encore les sceaux qui bridaient sa magie et ses dons d'ultramage. Sans parler de l'horcruxe de Voldemort qui le parasitait toujours.

C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il se demandait pourquoi le sort s'acharnait autant contre lui. Il y avait de quoi faire une dépression. Harry s'autorisa donc un bref instant de profonde déprime où il laissa enfin s'exprimer toute sa frustration –en marmonnant des jurons entre ses sanglots.

Puis il se ressaisit et analysa logiquement la situation afin de trouver le meilleur plan pour ce sortir de ce nouveau pétrin. Mais il fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées lorsque Pétunia Dursley se mit à tambouriner la porte du placard à balais en criant qu'il était temps pour lui de venir faire ses corvées. Aussitôt une colère froide se répandit en lui. Ah, les Dursley, ils les avaient presqu'oublié. Ces sales vermines ne perdaient rien pour attendre.

Pour le moment il devait jouer le jeu, le temps de trouver un moyen de se tirer de là sans éveiller les soupçons de Dumbledore. Car il était certain que ce dernier avait dû placer des sorts de surveillance autour de la maison, en plus de son espionne Mme Figg.

Au moins, comme il n'avait que cinq ans, ses tâches ménagères se limitaient à trier les vêtements sales avant de les balancer en machine, nettoyer le sol à travers toute la maison, polir l'argenterie, récurer les sanitaires et désherber le jardin. Ce fut justement en accomplissant cette dernière besogne, qu'il croisa un petit serpent couvert de boue et coincé sous une grosse pierre.

Il se souvint que dans son ancienne vie il avait pris peur et s'était enfui pour alerter les Dursley. Ces derniers avaient aussitôt fait venir des spécialistes pour se débarrasser définitivement du pauvre animal.

Cette fois-ci, il ne commettrait pas de nouveau la même erreur. Ce fut donc dans cet état d'esprit qu'il se rapprocha du reptile pour engager la conversation en fourchelang –après avoir retiré la pierre.

-_Salut. Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici ?_

Le serpent observa longuement son sauveur providentiel –comme pour juger s'il était digne de confiance ou pas, avant de répondre.

-_Salutation jeune parleur. Merci de m'avoir secouru. Je m'appelle Sassi et j'appartiens à la noble race des spiritals. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je me suis retrouvé coincé sous cette pierre. Car elle m'est tombée dessus pendant que je me cachais dans la boue, pour échapper à des gens mal intentionnés voulant me capturer._

En entendant les explications du spirital Harry éprouva d'abord de la compassion. Puis il se souvint que la veille Dudley lui avait lancé une pierre. Il se sentit un peu coupable car le projectile qu'il avait pu esquiver grâce à une manifestation instinctive de sa magie avait quand-même fait une victime. Le fourchelang proposa donc au serpent de l'aider à se venger de son persécuteur.

Sassi en fut touché. Et conscient qu'il n'aurait peut-être plus l'occasion de rencontrer un _parleur _aussi sympathique, il décida de tenter sa chance en lui proposant de devenir son familier.

D'abord surpris, le jeune ultramage s'empressa ensuite d'accepter l'offre. Il se doutait qu'avoir un spirital à ses côtés pourrait s'avérer très bénéfique.

Mais il dut patienter jusqu'à minuit pour pouvoir accomplir le rituel de liaison. Entre-temps les deux protagonistes en profitèrent pour se laver et se servir copieusement dans le garde-manger des Dursley à leur insu. De toute façon comme Vernon et Dudley grignotaient tout le temps, Pétunia ne se donnait plus la peine de le surveiller et se contentait juste de le réapprovisionner dès qu'il était vide.

Lorsque vint l'heure du rituel, Harry et Sassi durent boire le sang l'un de l'autre et prêter serment sur leur magie.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était qu'en plus du lien entre un sorcier et son familier qu'ils venaient d'établir, le sang de l'ultramage décuplerait les pouvoirs du spirital et rendrait ses écailles insensibles aux mauvais sorts. Tandis que le sang de la créature magique assurerait à l'enfant une immunité contre le venin de tous les serpents, en plus de libérer sa magie de toute entrave et de purifier son corps. Harry retrouva donc sa vraie apparence et fut débarrassé de l'horcruxe de Voldemort. Car le compagnon d'un spirital se devait d'être totalement sain.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il ressentit aussitôt les effets de la purge effectuée par le sang de Sassi. Même dans son ancienne vie il ne s'était jamais porté aussi bien. Il se sentit extrêmement redevable envers son familier et se promit d'être le meilleur compagnon possible.

N'ayant désormais plus aucun problème de vue Harry se permit d'observer de plus près Sassi et se dit qu'il s'agissait du plus beau serpent qu'il ait jamais vu. Pas étonnant que le reptile ait voulu se cacher dans la boue. Avec des écailles d'un turquoise pâle, aussi nacrées que les plus belles perles du monde et des yeux argentés où se reflétait l'intégralité du spectre lumineux, il lui était impossible de passer inaperçu même s'il ne mesurait que cinquante centimètres. Et dire qu'Harry avait bêtement causé la mort d'un être aussi fabuleux dans son ancienne vie. Quel gâchis !

Finalement ce n'était pas si mal que ça qu'il soit retourné dans le passé. Il venait déjà de réparer l'une de ses plus grosses erreurs. Ce fut donc avec un sourire satisfait que l'enfant déverrouilla magiquement la porte de son placard pour aller prendre sa douche.

Ce qu'Harry aimait le plus dans le fait d'être un ultramage c'était qu'il pouvait faire de la magie sans formule ni baguette. Ce qui rendait l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs vraiment difficile à détecter, puisqu'elle était sous-estimée car arbitrairement assimilée à de la magie instinctive (généralement associée aux enfants).

Dans un certain sens il comprenait pourquoi Dumbledore avait limité toutes ses capacités au strict minimum. Vu à quel point il était puissant il constituait autant une menace pour le chef de l'Ordre du phœnix que pour celui des mangemorts. Et ils avaient raison de le craindre.

D'ailleurs il comptait le faire comprendre aux Dursley. En commençant par Pétunia qui eut la désagréable surprise de ne pas trouver son « sale parasite » de neveu enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier comme c'était le cas d'habitude. A la place elle vit gaillardement installé dans sa cuisine, un très bel enfant roux qui la défiait du regard sans pour autant cesser de manger son sandwich.

Pétunia faillit tomber à la renverse lorsqu'il finit par se présenter comme étant Harry Potter. Incrédule, elle essaya d'abord de se convaincre qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un rêve –ou plutôt d'un cauchemar. Mais lorsqu'elle se pinça pour confirmer que c'était bien le cas, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il s'agissait bien de la réalité. Dès lors elle se conforta dans l'idée que le fils de Lily avait dû user de sa « maudite » magie pour devenir aussi beau et le détesta encore plus.

L'enfant lui, reprit la dégustation de son repas sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Ce qui ne put qu'accentuer sa haine.

-Sale petite vermine ! Si tu crois que tu peux désormais tout te permettre juste parce que tu as changé d'apparence tu rêves ! Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?

Loin d'être intimidé, Harry la toisa avec dédain avant de répondre.

-Je me prend pour un enfant qui a le droit d'être traité décemment. Et si tu n'es pas capable d'accepter ça, alors va te plaindre auprès de la brigade de protection des mineurs et de l'Unicef.

Le message était aussi clair que percutant.

La dame demeura interdite un long moment tandis qu'elle prenait progressivement conscience de toutes les implications de cette réponse. Ce serait catastrophique si on venait à découvrir qu'elle maltraitait un enfant. Elle pourrait tout perdre. Sa réputation serait foutue, son entourage lui tournerait le dos et on pourrait même lui retirer la garde de son « Dudlinouchet ».

Elle tenta de se persuader qu'Harry ne pourrait jamais la dénoncer car elle était censée être sa dernière famille. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle exprima sa pensée à voix-haute.

-C'est du bluff ! Je suis ta tante ! Personne d'autre que moi ne pourrait ni ne voudrait s'occuper d'une abomination comme toi !

Harry ne parut pas du tout ébranlé par ces propos et répliqua même avec un large sourire.

-C'est là que tu te trompes ! Non seulement tu n'es pas ma vraie tante, mais en plus sache que des milliers de sorciers se battraient pour avoir ma garde !

Pétunia fut tellement prise au dépourvu qu'elle ne sut plus quoi dire. Elle ne comprenait pas comment le « petit morveux » avait fait pour savoir tout ça. Et elle réalisa avec effroi qu'il pouvait ruiner sa vie s'il le voulait.

Puis elle regagna espoir en entendant les pas lourds de son énorme mari qui descendait les escaliers. Elle était sûre qu'une bonne correction de la part de Vernon remettrait le gamin à sa place. Elle se releva donc avec hâte pour aller informer son époux de la situation.

Harry l'observa faire sans broncher, et elle crut naïvement que c'était parce qu'il appréhendait la réaction de son « oncle ».

Mais là encore la désillusion fut de taille lorsqu'en tentant de s'approcher du « sale mioche » Vernon fut projeté contre le plafond. Il s'y cogna violemment la tête avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol, fissurant par la même occasion le sol de la cuisine.

Mais Harry ne se limita pas à un essai et répéta impitoyablement l'expérience jusqu'à ce que Pétunia le supplie en larmes d'arrêter en promettant qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'il lui demanderait.

Vernon lui, avait déjà perdu connaissance à cause de ses nombreuses fractures. Son état était tellement critique que sa femme eut l'autorisation de l'emmener à l'hôpital sur le champ.

De toute façon maintenant qu'Harry avait fait sa démonstration de force, il avait la garantie que les Dursley ne lui manqueraient plus jamais de respect. Il pouvait donc se permettre d'attendre encore un peu avant d'entamer les négociations.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsque son mari sortit enfin du bloc opératoire pour être installé dans une des chambres de l'hôpital, Mme Dursley constata avec horreur qu'il était déjà midi et qu'elle avait laissé Dudley seul avec Harry.

Redoutant ce que son pauvre fils adoré avait pu subir durant son absence, elle se hâta de retourner chez elle sans se préoccuper du nombre de feux rouges qu'elle brûlait. Après avoir garé la voiture négligemment, elle se précipita dans la maison et trouva son pseudo-neveu en train de regarder la télévision tout en étant gaillardement étendu sur le canapé du salon. Peu désireuse de se retrouver à l'hôpital comme Vernon, elle ne fit aucun commentaire et préféra partir à la recherche de son fils.

Ne le trouvant nulle part, elle se vit contrainte la mort dans l'âme d'aller demander à Harry où se trouvait Dudley. Le sublime enfant adressa à la sœur adoptive de sa mère un sourire sardonique qui la fit frissonner d'appréhension, avant de finalement répondre d'une voix traînante et glaciale.

-Puisque tu as tant envie de voir le gros tas de graisse qui te sert de fils, sache qu'il est enfermé dans sa nouvelle chambre qui se trouve être le placard à balais sous l'escalier. Quelle ironie hein ?

Pétunia hoqueta d'effroi et pâlit radicalement. Puis elle courut vers le placard pour tenter de délivrer son fils. Mais malgré tous ses efforts elle n'y arriva pas. Et le fait que son fils n'émettait aucun son laissait présager le pire.

Elle dut donc se résoudre une fois de plus à aller implorer la pitié de son mini-bourreau. A chaque pas qui la rapprochait du « petit démon aux cheveux cramoisi » son cœur se serrait de dépit et elle se sentait de plus en plus nauséeuse. Retenant avec peine ses larmes elle finit par se lancer.

-S'il…s'il te plaît garçon…euh je veux dire Harry…par pitié…je t'en supplie…libère Dudley.

La réponse d'Harry fut immédiate.

-D'accord, je vais le libérer.

Le visage chevalin de Pétunia s'illumina pour aussitôt se renfrogner en entendant la suite de la réponse.

-Mais avant cela, tu vas devoir mériter cette faveur. Par là j'entends que tu devras préparer la chambre de Dudley pour je puisse m'y installer, renouveler ma garde-robe et m'accompagner au Chemin de Traverse pour faire quelques courses.

La femme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se dépêcha d'aller ranger la future ex-chambre de son fils. Sous le regard implacable d'Harry elle fut obligée de retirer tous les effets de Dudley pour les remiser dans la pièce d'à côté, et dut nettoyer méticuleusement chaque recoin de la vaste chambre. Il refusait qu'elle bâcle le travail pour aller plus vite. Elle termina donc d'accomplir l'assommante corvée au bout de deux heures.

Mais malgré toute sa fatigue, elle dut se préparer diligemment afin d'emmener Harry à Londres pour lui acheter de nouveaux habits. Et comme le gamin n'exigeait que du haut de gamme tout le budget réservé aux achats de Dudley y passa. Sans parler des fournitures de bureau et du matériel informatique achetés à la dernière minute qui salèrent davantage la facture.

Pétunia se demandait d'ailleurs ce que pourrait bien faire un enfant de cinq ans avec un ordinateur et un modem, alors qu'il n'était même pas encore censé savoir lire et écrire correctement. Mais elle n'était pas là pour réfléchir. Elle devait juste acheter tout ce que le petit garçon désirait. Donc elle décida de fermer les yeux sur beaucoup d'incohérences dans le but de préserver sa santé mentale.

Après une courte pause-goûter dans un salon de thé, ils se rendirent au Chemin de Traverse. L'ultramage profita du fait que tous les sorciers croyaient qu'Harry Potter était le « sosie de James Potter avec les yeux de Lily » en prétendant être un sang-mêlé en visite avec sa mère moldue. Tom le gérant du Chaudron baveur ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et leur ouvrit le passage menant à la rue marchande.

Il était clair que Mme Dursley aurait préféré ne jamais revenir dans cet endroit, mais puisqu'elle y était obligée elle décida de faire bonne figure. Cependant cela s'avéra plus difficile que prévu lorsqu'elle croisa les regards méprisants et haineux de plusieurs sorciers à l'allure aristocratique. Apparemment les choses n'avaient pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle y avait accompagnée Lily avec ses parents. Beaucoup de sorciers continuaient de considérer les gens nés sans pouvoirs magiques comme des êtres insignifiants. Et même si elle leur rendait bien leur antipathie, elle ne se sentait pas moins mal à l'aise avec autant de regards hostiles braqués sur elle.

Elle soupira presque de soulagement en s'installant dans l'antichambre feutrée adjacente au bureau du gobelin chargé de gérer les coffres de la famille Potter, un certain Gripsec de ce qu'elle avait perçu. Harry lui, fila s'entretenir avec son banquier à huit-clos.

La femme en profita donc pour faire une petite sieste et reprendre ainsi des forces. Une heure plus tard elle sortit de la banque un peu moins fatiguée. Ce qui ne fut pas du luxe pour pouvoir suivre la cadence du petit sorcier qu'elle accompagnait. Ils visitèrent presque toutes les boutiques de la rue principale et même certaines des rues annexes.

Et malgré son aversion pour la magie, la moldue ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant certains articles, en particulier les sacs ensorcelés pouvant contenir plein de choses lourdes tout en demeurant légers, ce qui s'avérait très pratique lorsqu'on faisait de grosses courses. Sans parler des malles pouvant comporter un appartement et toutes les commodités qui allaient avec. Celui de la malle achetée par Harry était carrément aussi grand que le ''4, Privet Drive''. Même après la visite des lieux elle avait toujours du mal à y croire.

Cependant toutes ces merveilles n'étaient pas non plus à la portée de n'importe qui. Il fallait être riche pour se les offrir. Ce qui était visiblement le cas d'Harry à la grande surprise de Pétunia. Certes elle savait que les Potter étaient très riches, ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs bien aidé avec l'acquisition de sa maison et la création de la Grunnings. Mais elle ne comprenait pas comment Harry avait pu prendre conscience de cette richesse. Et elle espérait surtout que l'enfant ne découvre jamais que le duplex et l'entreprise lui appartenaient, même si elle savait qu'au vu des récents événements son espoir était vain.

Assise dans le coin le plus reculé de la boutique du marchand de baguettes de l'Allée des Embrumes, Pétunia se demanda avec morosité ce qui avait bien pu se passer la veille pour que les choses dérapent à ce point. Et maintenant que le petit possédait une baguette apparemment illégale, elle frémissait de terreur en imaginant tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec sachant que même sans le bout de bois il avait déjà réussi à envoyer Vernon aux urgences.

Le dernier achat se fit au ''Royaume du Hibou'' où Harry retrouva la version plus jeune de son ''Hedwige'' et en fut si ému qu'il versa quelques larmes. Une autre attitude étrange que Mme Dursley préféra ignorer.

En ressortant de l'endroit en compagnie de la magnifique chouette blanche, Harry était si heureux qu'il se mit à scintiller littéralement. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'éblouir les personnes qui croisaient son chemin et fit même trébucher plusieurs d'entre elles. Pétunia aussi fut subjuguée par l'ultramage. Ce dernier partageait là encore un autre point commun avec sa défunte mère.

Lily avait aussi de son vivant la capacité d'émettre des particules étincelantes qui accentuaient sa beauté et émerveillaient tout son entourage. Sa sœur adoptive en avait été jalouse au point d'avoir des aigreurs d'estomac.

Au moins maintenant on ne la comparait plus à la sorcière décédée et elle en était bien contente. Mais elle craignait que son « Duddy chéri » aie à subir le même traumatisme qu'elle à cause d'Harry. Elle décida donc de tout mettre en œuvre pour que les deux enfants ne soient plus jamais vus ensemble. Par contre, le fait que le « petit vaurien » soit devenu incontrôlable réduisait sensiblement son champ de possibilités. Ça ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de garder espoir. Et ce sentiment s'accrut lorsque après avoir correctement rangé toutes les nouvelles affaires d'Harry, ce dernier lui annonça qu'il allait faire sortir Dudley du placard sous l'escalier. Elle pleura d'abord de joie puis de consternation, lorsqu'elle surprit son fils en train de manger des araignées tellement il avait faim. Se retenant à grand-peine de vomir elle l'emmena dans la cuisine pour lui servir un bon repas. Mais c'était sans compter la rancune tenace d'Harry qui ne comptait pas laisser son « cousin » s'en tirer à si bon compte. Et le fit savoir.

-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite Pétunia. Dudley n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Sache que j'ai prévu de lui infliger le même traitement que j'ai subi de votre part. Aujourd'hui n'est qu'un avant-goût de ce qui l'attend. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, le placard à balai lui servira désormais de chambre…

La mère dévastée ne put s'empêcher de protester, la voix étouffée par ses sanglots.

-M…mais tu avais promis de le libérer dès que j'aurais réalisé toutes les tâches que tu m'as ordonné d'accomplir ! Tu n'as donc aucune parole ?!

Harry ne se démonta pas et répliqua froidement.

-Tu es mal placée pour me faire la morale ! Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où ton mari et toi m'avez fait croire que j'aurais droit à un repas pour au final déclarer que je ne le méritais pas et me laisser crever de faim dans le placard. De plus, contrairement à toi je ne fais pas de promesses en l'air. J'ai dit que j'allais libérer Dudley et je l'ai fait. Je n'ai juste pas précisé que ce serait une pour une durée limitée. Mais estime-toi déjà heureuse que je t'aie laissé négocier avec moi. Car j'aurais très bien pu me servir de la menace et de la force pour t'obliger à faire toutes ces corvées. Donc je te conseille d'éviter de me contrarier. Et ne t'avise plus jamais de me couper la parole. Compris ?

Son interlocutrice fut si impressionnée par l'écrasante aura de pouvoir qu'il dégageait à cet instant qu'elle répondit par réflexe.

-Oui monsieur.

Elle en rougit de honte et baissa la tête d'un air déconfit. Dudley lui, recommença à grignoter ses araignées. Harry l'observa avec indifférence avant de reprendre la parole.

-Où en étais-je déjà… Ah oui ! Dudley passera ses nuits dans mon ancienne « chambre », accomplira toutes les tâches domestiques qui m'étaient imposées avant, avec les mêmes menaces de punitions qui les accompagnaient bien sûr et son alimentation sera restreinte aux plats végétariens. Eh bien, je crois qu'on a fait le tour. Vous pouvez donc vous rendre dans la cuisine. J'ai déjà mis le plat de Dudley à table. Il n'aura droit à rien d'autre. Sur ce, bonne dégustation !

Avant de remonter dans sa chambre il plaça Sassi sur la table en ignorant les cris de peur de Pétunia, et précisa que son familier qui était très venimeux, veillerait à ce que le Dursley junior ne mange pas plus que ce qui lui était servi. Dudley lui, se mit à trembler compulsivement en voyant le serpent. Il se remettait à peine de la morsure du matin et ne voulait absolument pas réitérer l'expérience. Harry sembla apprécier sa réaction. Apparemment le venin particulier du spirital avait fait du bon travail. Certes il avait d'abord été déçu que le venin de Sassi ne soit pas mortel, mais au final il s'avérait beaucoup plus utile vu qu'il infligeait à la victime une douleur proportionnelle à tout le mal qu'il avait causé injustement aux autres durant sa vie. En gros, plus une personne avait commis de crimes plus elle souffrait. Les spiritals appelaient ça le « venin de la justice ». Et l'ultramage leur donnait bien raison.

Surtout qu'il l'avait lui aussi expérimenté histoire de voir l'étendue de son « casier judiciaire » spirituel, et avait découvert avec satisfaction qu'il était vide. Mais en se souvenant des quelques mauvais tours qu'il avait joué à Malefoy, il avait d'abord eu du mal à le croire. Sassi lui avait donc expliqué que la vengeance ne comptait pas du moment qu'on n'était pas l'instigateur du conflit sinon certaines victimes souffriraient inutilement. Harry ne put qu'approuver un tel raisonnement et se sentait encore plus fier de n'avoir « rien » à se reprocher. Ce qui n'était manifestement pas le cas de Dudley qui n'en perdit pas pour autant l'appétit. Il vida rapidement son assiette de crudités et sembla extrêmement déçu de ne pas pouvoir se resservir.

Pour lui changer les idées sa mère lui fit prendre un bain chaud et relaxant en le couvrant de bisous. Lorsqu'il surprit la scène, Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine jalousie. C'était dans ces moments-là que Lily Potter manquait le plus à son fils. Lui aussi avait besoin d'une maman aimante et attentionnée pour prendre soin de lui. Au lieu de ça il se retrouvait tout seul à devoir sans cesse se battre pour survivre.

Il fut cependant rappelé à l'ordre par Hedwige qui lui donna un coup de bec sur l'épaule comme si elle avait perçu ses pensées mélancoliques et voulait l'en débarrasser. Sassi se joignit à elle pour rendre le sourire au jeune fourchelang qui se sentit dès lors chanceux d'avoir ces deux formidables créatures magiques près de lui. Et puis il savait que Narcissa Malefoy était aussi revenue dans le passé. D'ailleurs il devait vite la contacter pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Même s'il était sûr qu'elle devait être heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son « Dragounet chéri ». Ce qui était sans doute loin d'être le cas en ce qui concernait son mari.

Harry se souvint aussi qu'à cette époque son parrain Sirius Black et sa grand-tante Amélia Bones étaient toujours en vie. Aussi se promit-il de tout faire pour que les événements tragiques de son ancienne vie ne se reproduisent jamais. Pour cela il lui fallait d'abord prendre contact avec la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique pour pouvoir ensuite faire sortir légalement Sirius de prison. Il serait ainsi sous la garde de deux puissants sorciers adultes qui sauraient le protéger des manigances de Dumbledore.

Il avait en plus très hâte de revoir Susan, Andromeda, Nymphadora, Rémus, Neville, Luna, Cédric et Dobby. Mais pour l'instant il devait prendre son mal en patience et asseoir son autorité chez les Dursley.


	4. Chapter 4

Ce ne fut qu'une semaine plus tard qu'Harry put enfin rencontrer sa grand-tante. Après s'être longtemps creusé les méninges le Survivant avait décidé de passer par l'intermédiaire des gobelins. Ces derniers s'étaient servis de la lecture du testament de la fille d'Edgar Bones pour appâter la sœur de ce dernier. N'ayant jamais rien eu à redire concernant le sérieux du personnel de Gringotts, la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique (DJM) avait quand-même eu du mal à y croire et s'était donc rendue à la banque pour en avoir le cœur net.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit que sa défunte nièce n'était autre que Mme Potter, ce qui faisait d'Harry Potter son petit-neveu et le dernier héritier mâle de la Noble et Très Ancienne famille des Bones. Le choc fut si intense qu'elle faillit tomber en syncope. Mais étant une femme forte elle reprit rapidement contenance, et contempla avec émerveillement le petit garçon qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier avait manifestement hérité de certaines caractéristiques familiales, à savoir l'air austère et la chatoyante crinière auburn. Car si les Weasley étaient connus pour leur chevelure tirant sur le rouge vif, les Bones n'étaient pas en reste avec leurs cheveux tirant plutôt vers le rouge pourpre.

Le cœur de la dame adopta aussitôt le bambin. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait découvert elle ne comptait plus le lâcher. Comme beaucoup d'autres elle avait perdu presque toute sa famille durant la guerre contre Voldemort. De ce fait Harry apparaissait à ses yeux comme une bénédiction. Elle le gratifia donc d'un long câlin affectueux. Ne s'étant pas attendu à être aussi vite accepté par sa grand-tante, l'enfant ne put retenir ses larmes de joie durant leur étreinte.

Étant une personne pragmatique, Amélia enchaîna ensuite avec un interrogatoire complet sur la vie d'Harry. Elle faillit d'ailleurs faire exploser la pièce lorsqu'elle apprit que Dumbledore avait bafoué les dernières volontés des Potter, en plaçant le Survivant dans une famille moldue qui haïssait la magie et ne partageait même pas des liens de sang avec lui. En plus du fait que la vieille bique avait abusé de son autorité de Président Sorcier du Magenmagot pour s'octroyer le statut de tuteur magique, afin de pouvoir se servir dans les coffres de l'orphelin en toute impunité.

Mais le pire dans tout ça était qu'il s'en était sciemment pris au dernier héritier mâle de non pas une mais deux Nobles et Très Anciennes familles sorcières siégeant depuis des siècles au Magenmagot. Ça lui vaudrait un lynchage public en bonne et due forme. Avec un sourire féroce, la directrice du DJM présagea que le vieux scélérat perdrait au moins tous ses postes haut-placés s'il n'était pas directement envoyé à Azkaban. Le chef de l'Ordre du Phœnix était fait comme un rat.

Justement en parlant de rat, Lady Bones tomba une nouvelle fois à la renverse lorsqu'en écoutant la lecture du testament des Potter elle découvrit que leur gardien du secret était Peter Pettigrow et non Sirius Black. La mine sinistre, Amélia en conclut que le parrain d'Harry avait été emprisonné à tort. Sachant qu'avant elle c'était Bartemius Croupton qui occupait son poste, elle décida qu'il serait le premier à lui rendre des comptes. Dès lors, elle réalisa avec exaspération qu'elle avait beaucoup trop de problèmes à régler. Mais elle ne se découragea pas pour autant, bien au contraire.

Cependant sa priorité demeurait sa famille. Elle décida donc de se concentrer d'abord sur Harry. Malheureusement elle dut se résoudre à le laisser vivre chez les Dursley le temps qu'on puisse coincer Dumbledore. Elle insista néanmoins pour le raccompagner chez lui, même si pour cela elle devait embarquer en voiture avec Mme Dursley. Sans surprise, le trajet se déroula dans une ambiance tellement tendue que même Dudley se sentit mal-à-l'aise. Il fut d'ailleurs soulagé lorsqu'il put enfin sortir de la voiture, malgré le fait qu'il était de corvée de jardinage. Sa mère elle eut moins de chance, et dut encore supporter pendant un bon moment la présence intrusive de Lady Bones qui passa chaque recoin de sa maison au peigne fin comme s'il s'agissait d'une scène de crime.

Ayant découvert en cours de route qu'elle était en présence de la directrice du DJM, Pétunia ne put s'empêcher de craindre le pire, et se sentit encore plus mal de ne devoir son salut qu'à l'intervention d'Harry pour rassurer sa parente. Cette dernière demeura quand-même méfiante et se lança un sort de désillusion pour aller inspecter les alentours. Outre les sorts de surveillance sans doute placés par Dumbledore, l'endroit semblait normal. Mais en faisant le tour du quartier, elle aperçut Arabella Figg et se douta que la cracmole espionnait les Dursley pour le compte du vieux schnock. Se sentant d'humeur taquine, Amélia métamorphosa tous les chats de Mme Figg en pigeons qui s'envolèrent aussitôt vers l'horizon. Ce petit tour ne manqua pas de faire rire son petit-neveu chéri. Mais il perdit ensuite sa bonne humeur lorsqu'il fut temps de se séparer. Elle-même sentit son cœur se serrer en s'éloignant pour pouvoir transplaner à l'abris des regards.

A peine quelques minutes après le départ de sa parente, Harry vit apparaître soudainement devant lui un majestueux hibou grand-duc qu'il devina être celui des Malefoy. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour posséder un hibou blond cendré capable de se rendre invisible. Après avoir confortablement installé le messager près d'Hedwige et les avoir généreusement nourri tous les deux, il alla prendre place devant son bureau pour lire la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. Cette dernière était assez concise, transmettant juste l'essentiel. À savoir que Narcissa était devenue la nouvelle chef de la Noble et Très Ancienne famille Malefoy à la suite d'un duel de magie conjugal dans la plus pure tradition sorcière, qu'elle avait remporté de justesse. Elle avait donc profité de son nouveau statut pour obliger son mari à annuler les effets du sordide rituel de remodelage qu'avait subi leur fils. Elle avait ensuite demandé à sa sœur Andromeda de garder Drago le temps de son voyage en Afrique, où elle avait emmené Lucius pour qu'il se fasse retirer sa marque des ténèbres définitivement. Puis dès son retour, elle avait renforcé les protections du manoir Malefoy pour qu'aucun mangemort ne puisse y avoir accès. Les Tonks l'y avaient d'ailleurs beaucoup aidé. Et Drago semblait très bien s'entendre avec sa cousine Nymphadora qui prenait plaisir à jouer la baby-sitter. Donc tout allait bien de son côté et elle était rassurée que ce soit aussi le cas pour l'ultramage. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de demander si elle pouvait lui rendre visite le lendemain histoire de s'assurer qu'il était mieux traité. Elle précisa d'ailleurs qu'elle le kidnapperait si ce n'était pas le cas. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire l'enfant.

Il s'empressa donc de répondre favorablement à la requête et proposa même à sa correspondante de venir avec son fils. Après qu'il eut confié la missive à Darcy (le hibou des Malefoy), Harry descendit prévenir Mme Dursley et son fils. Ces derniers ne semblèrent pas apprécier la nouvelle. Mais peu désireux de s'attirer les foudres du nouveau maître des lieux, ils ne firent aucun commentaire. D'autant plus qu'Harry estimait que Dudley devrait redoubler d'efforts pour rendre la maison impeccable. Tandis que Pétunia devrait préparer des plats dignes d'être servis à des aristocrates. Sachant que l'honneur de la femme au foyer moldue était en jeu, l'ultramage pouvait compter sur elle pour tenter d'impressionner les Malefoy avec ses talents de cuisinière. Et il soupçonnait même qu'elle irait jusqu'à passer derrière son fils pour s'assurer que tout soit parfait.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain matin en faisant une inspection de dernière minute, Harry se dit qu'il avait eu raison de miser sur la fierté de Mme Dursley. Elle n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Même le jardin y était passé. Sans compter le fait qu'elle portait une tenue très élégante et avait apprêté son fils avec tout autant de soin. Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas pour honorer leurs invités, Harry appréciait cet effort vestimentaire puisque lui aussi était tiré à quatre épingles avec son costume trois pièces bleu roi, ses derby en cuir noir, et sa coiffure de dandy.

Dès qu'on sonna à la porte l'ultramage courut presque en allant l'ouvrir. Sur le pas de la porte d'entrée se tenait une version plus jeune et radieuse de Narcissa Malefoy accompagnée de ce qui semblait être son mini sosie. Harry eut le choc de sa vie en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de Drago. Avec sa luxuriante chevelure blonde aux pointes bouclées, son teint de porcelaine, ses grands yeux de biche bleu saphir bordés de longs cils épais, son délicat nez retroussé et sa petite bouche pulpeuse, l'héritier Malefoy ressemblait plus à une petite princesse de conte de fées qu'à un petit sorcier. D'autant plus qu'il portait la même tenue que sa mère, à savoir un tailleur pantalon rose avec des chaussures assorties. Ce qui rendait encore plus perplexe son hôte. Mais ce dernier n'en oublia pas pour autant ses bonnes manières et invita poliment la mère et le fils à entrer puis à s'installer dans le salon, avant de leur proposer du thé et des biscuits.

Cependant Dudley ne put s'empêcher de demander pourquoi Drago avait l'apparence d'une fille et portait du rose alors qu'il était censé être un garçon. L'héritier Malefoy prit un air hautain typique de sa famille en affirmant qu'il était né comme ça et qu'en plus d'être sa couleur préférée le rose lui allait bien. De toute façon il n'avait pas à se justifier auprès d'un gamin moldu.

Ce dernier voulut d'ailleurs répliquer mais Harry décida d'intervenir et le fit taire d'un regard menaçant, avant de s'enquérir de l'état de santé de Lord Malefoy qui d'après les dernières nouvelles était en convalescence. L'ultramage s'attira aussitôt la sympathie de son âme-sœur, qui s'empressa de répondre que son père allait de mieux en mieux et qu'il souriait plus souvent. Lady Malefoy renchérit en expliquant que la marque des ténèbres était en fait un tatouage destiné aux esclaves qui pervertissait l'âme et exacerbait les défauts de ses porteurs au fil des années. Ce qui expliquait certains actes commis par son mari dans leur ancienne vie. A cette remarque la dame échangea un regard entendu avec Celui-qui-a-survécu. Elle annonça ensuite avec un sourire satisfait que Severus Rogue avait dû lui aussi se faire retirer sa marque de mangemort pour pouvoir de nouveau accéder à la prestigieuse bibliothèque du manoir Malefoy et accessoirement revoir son filleul. Le Survivant pensa avec une joie mesquine que le chef de l'Ordre du phœnix venait de perdre définitivement son précieux espion. Car il était clair que ce dernier ne redeviendrait jamais un serviteur de Voldemort et surtout pas pour « le plus grand bien ».

Puis l'héritier de Gryffondor se demanda si le fait de ne plus avoir la marque allait rendre le caractère du directeur de la Maison Serpentard moins exécrable. Dans tous les cas le Survivant ne comptait pas se laisser intimider par la chauve-souris des cachots. Certes, il respectait le fait que son ancien professeur de potions s'était sacrifié par amour pour sa mère, mais il ne l'appréciait pas pour autant. Et le fit donc savoir à Narcissa. Mais avant que cette dernière ne puisse répliquer, Pétunia intervint pour dire qu'elle avait été la voisine du sang-mêlé pendant toute son enfance. Elle insista sur le fait qu'il était le fils d'un ivrogne qui brutalisait souvent son entourage, et insinua que c'était peut-être héréditaire en adressant un regard appuyé à l'héritier Malefoy. Ce dernier ne manqua pas d'être effrayé et se réfugia automatiquement dans les bras de sa mère qui fusillait la moldue du regard. Mais ce fut surtout le l'air furieux d'Harry qui fit pâlir Mme Dursley et lui fit définitivement passer l'envie d'enquiquiner Drago.

Ne voulant pas que la situation s'aggrave davantage Harry dut reprendre contenance et changer à nouveau de sujet de conversation. Il raconta donc ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'il s'était lié avec son fabuleux familier qu'il présenta ensuite à ses invités. Trouvant que Sassi ressemblait à un splendide bijou Drago le plaça autour de son cou et demanda ensuite à sa mère de faire apparaître un miroir pour qu'il puisse voir de quoi il avait l'air. Narcissa obtempéra en se moquant de la vanité de son fils. Indifférent aux railleries de sa mère ce dernier décréta que le spirital mettait très bien son cou en valeur et que c'était dommage qu'il doive le rendre à Harry. Ne pouvant résister à la mine triste de son âme-sœur, l'ultramage lui permit de garder Sassi sur lui jusqu'à son départ, et savoura le bisou qu'il reçut en guise de remerciement, sous le regard amusé de Lady Malefoy.

Lorsqu'il fut temps de passer à table, Pétunia se délecta de l'air surpris qu'afficha Narcissa en se rendant compte que les plats servis étaient vraiment délicieux. Néanmoins la sang-pur n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et adressa un commentaire perfide à la moldue.

-Quel dommage qu'une aussi bonne cuisinière que vous soit capable d'affamer un enfant vivant sous son toit ! Finalement ce ne sont pas nos aptitudes qui nous définissent mais nos choix !

En entendant la dernière phrase Harry se rappela que Dumbledore lui avait dit une chose similaire dans son ancienne vie. Ce qui était d'ailleurs bien ironique quand on connaissait les crimes perpétrés par le vieux sorcier.

Quant à Mme Dursley elle eut l'air d'avoir avalé un citron entier et se mura dans un silence boudeur.

À la fin du repas, Harry installa galamment Drago dans sa chambre pour que ce dernier puisse faire sa sieste dans le plus grand confort. Désapprouvant la maltraitance des enfants, Narcissa sauta sur l'occasion et insista pour que Dudley n'aie plus à dormir dans le placard à balais. Même si elle comprenait le désir de vengeance de son futur gendre, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'abaisse au même niveau que les Dursley en malmenant un enfant, car elle estimait qu'il valait mieux qu'eux. Harry finit donc par se laisser convaincre, mais ne changea pas pour autant d'avis concernant les corvées. N'en demandant pas plus Narcissa le gratifia d'un bisou sur le front.

Ensuite elle se lança dans l'examen méticuleux de chaque pièce de la maison en traquant avec acharnement la moindre anomalie, tout en bombardant Pétunia de remarques acerbes dès qu'elle le pouvait, à tel point qu'Harry dut intervenir pour calmer le jeu. Afin de détourner l'attention de sa future belle-mère le bambin se laissa porter et câliner par elle, en entamant une discussion à bâtons rompus.

L'ultramage apprit ainsi que la mère de Sirius était encore en vie, que Dolores Ombrage n'occupait pas encore un poste important au ministère de la magie, que Ted Tonks s'entendait très bien avec Severus au point de faire des expériences de potions avec lui, qu'Andromeda aidait Lucius à préparer son retour sur la scène politique quand elle ne faisait pas des paris débiles avec lui, et que Nymphadora (surnommée Dora) et Drago étaient inscrits à des cours de krav-maga. D'ailleurs Harry eut aussi envie de s'y inscrire. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire frissonner Pétunia car elle s'imaginait déjà la machine à tuer qu'il deviendrait.

Ensuite Harry fit savoir qu'il avait entrepris de combler toutes ses lacunes sur le monde sorcier à travers la lecture des différents ouvrages qu'il avait achetés au Chemins de Traverse. Il en profitait aussi pour réviser tous les cours de Poudlard allant de la première à la dernière année, et s'entraîner aux magies de l'esprit qu'étaient l'occlumancie et la légilimancie avec l'aide de Sassi. Lady Malefoy ne put qu'être impressionnée par l'emploi du temps studieux et strict que s'imposait l'héritier Potter, mais lui conseilla tout de même de prendre aussi le temps de s'amuser et de jouir de son enfance.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Drago les rejoignit. Il avait l'air de s'être bien reposé et discutait joyeusement avec son « bijou favori » qu'il semblait très bien comprendre. Ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre l'ultramage qui ne se serait jamais douté que son âme-sœur puisse aussi être un fourchelang. Narcissa l'informa aussitôt que son fils était en fait un polyglottomage et qu'il pouvait donc communiquer naturellement avec n'importe quelle espèce douée d'intelligence. Il s'agissait-là d'un don rare qui était très convoité. Mais loin d'en être jaloux Harry saisit l'opportunité pour demander à Drago s'il pouvait lui apprendre certaines langues. Content de pouvoir se rendre utile le joli blondinet accepta avec plaisir. Les cours de langues furent donc inclus dans le programme d'études de l'héritier Potter.

Les enfants allèrent ensuite passer le reste de l'après-midi dans le jardin derrière la maison. Narcissa décida de les laisser faire connaissance en toute intimité, et alla faire passer à Pétunia un interrogatoire en règle sous véritasérum. L'entretien se termina juste avant l'heure du dîner et la moldue en ressortit traumatisée à vie. La sang-pur l'avait forcé à lui révéler tous ses plus sombres secrets pour ensuite menacer de tout divulguer s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit de fâcheux à Harry durant le reste de son séjour chez les Dursley.

Pendant ce temps l'ultramage découvrait avec ravissement la vraie personnalité de son âme-sœur. Contrairement à ce que laissait penser son allure le blondinet était loin d'être écervelé. D'un naturel calme et observateur, il adorait les défis intellectuels et ne prenait la parole que pour dire quelque chose de pertinent avec cette innocence propre aux enfants. Néanmoins il préférait se divertir en plein air avec tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver dans la nature plutôt que passer son temps à étudier des leçons ennuyeuses. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment surprenant pour un enfant de cinq ans.

Harry avait d'ailleurs craint au départ qu'il s'ennuierait en compagnie de Drago. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas au final car il se rendit compte que c'était rafraîchissant et drôle de voir le monde à travers le regard d'un enfant insouciant. Ils s'amusèrent tellement qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer et parurent surpris lorsque Narcissa les appela pour dîner. Mais avant de passer à table le Survivant ne put s'empêcher de poser une dernière question à son compagnon de jeux.

-Drago que penses-tu de ton parrain ?

L'interrogé prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

-Severus n'est pas gentil et me fait un peu peur, mais il sait plein de choses et répond toujours à mes questions. Il m'apprend aussi à préparer des potions et à protéger mon esprit contre toute intrusion.

Harry parut satisfait par cette réponse. Drago l'observa d'un air intrigué mais ne fit pas de commentaire et se laissa escorter par lui dans la salle à manger.

Le dîner se termina trop tôt à leur goût. Seule la perspective de se retrouver prochainement aux cours de Krav-maga leur permit de se dire au revoir sans trop de peine. D'autant plus que Drago avait hâte de présenter sa cousine à son nouvel ami.

Les Malefoy finirent par prendre congé après avoir fait un bisou sur chaque joue de leur hôte. Ce dernier ne manqua pas de rougir en affichant un sourire béat.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucius Malefoy se posait beaucoup de questions par rapport à la nouvelle attitude de sa femme. Un changement aussi soudain lui paraissait suspect. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment elle avait réussi à découvrir qu'il avait soumis leur fils au ''natus impero morphus'', alors qu'il avait pris toutes les précautions pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons.

Sans compter le fait qu'elle avait aussi trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser de la marque des ténèbres, ce qui était considéré jusqu'à présent comme impossible. Surtout pour les sang-purs conservateurs et orgueilleux tels que lui qui n'auraient jamais eu l'idée d'aller solliciter l'aide de briseurs de sorts étrangers. Sachant que ces derniers n'avaient pas honte de solliciter l'aide de créatures magiques.

L'ex-mangemort ne se remettrait sans doute jamais du rituel de purification traumatisant que les marabouts africains avaient expérimenté sur lui. Mais malgré toute la mauvaise foi dont il pouvait faire preuve, il dut quand-même reconnaître que ça lui avait fait plus de bien que de mal. Non seulement il semblait avoir rajeuni de plusieurs années et retrouvé sa vitalité d'antan, mais en plus sa magie s'était régénérée.

Il s'était dès lors rendu compte que sans son maudit tatouage de mangemort qui avait diminué de moitié sa puissance magique, il aurait sûrement gagné le duel conjugal. Et sa serpentarde de femme avait sans scrupule tiré parti de ce handicap. Paradoxalement il n'en était que plus fier d'avoir épousé une sorcière aussi opportuniste et impitoyable.

Certes il avait d'abord été attiré par le caractère doux et complaisant de la plus jeune des sœurs Black. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait insisté auprès de son père pour se marier avec elle plutôt qu'une autre. Mais il ne pouvait nier que le fait de se faire battre et dominer par sa tendre moitié l'avait stimulé sexuellement. Il avait même failli jouir lorsqu'elle l'avait attaché sans ménagement à une chaise pour ensuite lui couper les cheveux, conformément à la tradition qui exigeait que le vainqueur du duel conjugal s'approprie ou détruise ce que le vaincu affectionnait le plus. Et il était de notoriété publique que Lord Malefoy adorait sa longue et soyeuse chevelure blonde platine qu'il entretenait avec le plus grand soin. Son épouse avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à le coiffer comme un militaire moldu, sachant qu'avec cette coupe tout le monde devinerait instantanément que ce n'était plus lui le chef de famille.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas encore osé sortir de chez lui depuis son retour du Nigéria. Mais en contrepartie il devait se coltiner l'épuisante compagnie de la famille Tonks. Pour un puriste ségrégationniste tel que Lucius, être obligé de côtoyer et traiter en égal un né-de-moldus et sa sang-mêlé de fille tous les jours était dur à supporter. Au moins il n'avait pas à se plaindre d'Andromeda qui malgré ses « goûts douteux » en matière de conjoint demeurait une noble et respectable sang-pur aux manières irréprochables. Son aide lui était d'ailleurs précieuse dans la réorganisation de son agenda politique. Maintenant que son épouse avait rendu leur demeure inaccessible aux mangemorts, il aurait beaucoup de comptes à rendre aux membres de son parti et devait donc se préparer au pire. Mais il lui arrivait aussi de prendre du bon temps en compagnie des Tonks et il appréciait à sa juste valeur le fait qu'ils le laissaient tranquille la plupart du temps. Comme c'était le cas ce jour-là.

Dès que Narcissa et Drago s'étaient absentés pour la journée, Lucius s'était enfermé dans son bureau et avait profité de ce temps de répit pour peaufiner la reconstruction de ses boucliers d'occlumancie. Pendant ce temps Ted et Severus menaient des expériences absurdes dans le laboratoire de potions du manoir, tandis que Nymphadora s'entraînait en métamorphose avec sa mère. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs de mauvaise humeur car la veille elle avait perdu un stupide pari contre son beau-frère et se montrait donc plus sévère avec sa fille qui n'en était que plus motivée.

Lorsque la femme et le fils de Lord Malefoy rentrèrent, ils le surprirent en train de lire un magazine scientifique moldu, et ne purent s'empêcher de le charrier à ce sujet tout en le câlinant. Les témoignages d'affection étaient un autre changement apporté par Lady Malefoy au sein de leur petit cercle familial. Une grande nouveauté pour son mari, qui avait jusqu'à lors vécu selon les mœurs psychorigides des sangs-purs traditionnalistes, et avait donc craint que ça le ramollisse. Mais par chance Narcissa demeurait raisonnable et limitait ces effusions d'amour au cadre strictement privé. Tandis que Drago, qui était loin d'être d'un naturel câlin, en profitait surtout pour taquiner son père avec la complicité de sa chère cousine.

Cette dernière sembla d'ailleurs immensément ravie d'apprendre que son petit Dray s'était lié d'amitié avec le célèbre Harry Potter. Par contre la réaction de Lucius et Severus fut loin d'être aussi positive. Les deux anciens mangemorts ne voulaient pas avoir à côtoyer le Survivant et le firent clairement savoir. Mais leur avis ne fut pas pris en compte car ils étaient en minorité. Ted et Andromeda approuvaient l'initiative de Narcissa et désiraient eux aussi faire la connaissance du dernier descendant de la famille Potter. Surtout qu'il semblait avoir fait bonne impression auprès de Drago.

Lorsque Severus insista sur le fait que son filleul pourrait se faire persécuter par la petite brute qu'était probablement le fils de James Potter, Narcissa prit un malin plaisir à lui révéler que l'enfant de Lily Evans avait été confié à une famille moldue qui le maltraitait et l'obligeait à dormir dans un placard à balais. Cette révélation ne manqua pas de choquer le maître des potions ainsi que les autres personnes présentes, en particulier Ted qui luttait activement pour les droits des enfants sorciers vivant chez les moldus, puisqu'il avait lui-même été rejeté par ses parents. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'adhérait pas aux idéaux pro-moldus d'Albus Dumbledore, et ne faisait pas parti de l'Ordre du phœnix. D'ailleurs il s'en félicita et se promit de donner une bonne leçon au directeur de Poudlard pour lui faire regretter d'avoir causé du tort à un petit orphelin. Même Lucius trouvait que le président sorcier du Magenmagot était allé trop loin.

Seul le fait de savoir que Narcissa s'était assurée du fait que le Survivant vivait dans de meilleures conditions avait empêché les Tonks d'aller le récupérer chez les Dursley. Mais pour avoir la conscience tranquille ils comptaient aller vérifier par eux-mêmes dès qu'ils le pourraient.

Pour ce qui était de Severus, il en voulait beaucoup à Dumbledore d'avoir fait croire que le Garçon-qui-a-survécu vivait dans une famille aimante. Craignant qu'il ne s'agissait pas du seul mensonge du vieux sorcier, le maître des potions décida de mener une enquête pour découvrir les autres informations qui lui avaient été cachées. Il allait aussi en profiter pour faire la rencontre du fils de sa précieuse Lily, qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir abandonné à son triste sort.


	7. Chapter 7

La directrice du Département de la Justice Magique (DJM) mit à profit chaque seconde de son temps libre pour monter le dossier des chefs d'accusations contre le président sorcier du Magenmagot. Aidée du plus redoutable avocat d'Angleterre qu'elle avait mis dans la confidence après un serment inviolable, elle prépara sa vengeance avec la plus grande minutie.

A cause de son perfectionnisme maladif elle ne fut prête à lancer les hostilités qu'au bout de deux semaines. Ce qui ne manqua pas de frustrer son petit-neveu à qui elle rendait souvent visite en secret. C'était d'ailleurs le petit ultramage qui lui avait suggéré de confronter d'abord Bartemius Croupton. Il lui avait aussi remis toute une liste de questions qu'elle devrait poser lors du procès. Mais avant il fallait qu'elle attire discrètement l'attention du public sur cette affaire.

Ce fut donc dans cette optique qu'elle envoya à Rita Skeeter une lettre anonyme pour lui signaler que le dernier héritier de la branche principale de la Noble et Très Ancienne Famille des Black avait été emprisonné sans procès. Et dès le lendemain l'information se retrouvait dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

Ravalant son sermon quant au fait que la journaliste n'avait même pas vérifié la fiabilité de son scoop avant de le publier, Mme Bones en profita pour officiellement rouvrir l'enquête sur le « traître des Potter » avec le soutien d'Alastor Maugrey et Rufus Scrimgeour.

Comme les journalistes n'avaient plus grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent depuis la chute du Seigneur des ténèbres, ils suivirent les investigations de près et se chamaillèrent même pour avoir la meilleure place dans la salle où aurait lieu le procès de Sirius Black.

Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs plus que surpris de se trouver devant la haute cour de justice magique. Mais si ça lui permettait d'échapper aux Détraqueurs ne seraient-ce que quelques minutes il n'allait pas s'en plaindre bien au contraire. Néanmoins il était très déçu de n'avoir son procès qu'après quatre ans de pure torture à Azkaban.

Celui qui présidait l'audience n'était autre qu'Albus Dumbledore dont l'air bienveillant ne trompait ni l'accusé ni la directrice du DJM. Insensible à la tension régnant entre ces trois-là, Millicent Bagnold l'actuelle ministre de la Magie ne cachait pas son agacement face à cette procédure qu'elle jugeait inutile.

Pour embêter davantage le président sorcier, Amélia convainquit l'assemblée qu'étant donné que certains sorciers pouvaient contrer les effets du véritasérum, il était préférable de placer des runes de détection de mensonges autour du banc de l'accusé. Ainsi les symboles magiques ne s'illumineraient que si l'interrogé mentait.

Retenant à grand-peine une grimace Dumbledore entama l'interrogatoire et prit grand soin d'éviter de poser certaines questions qui pourraient lui porter préjudice. Il feignit donc le plus parfait étonnement lorsque Sirius révéla que Peter Pettigrow était le gardien du secret des Potter.

Des exclamations fusèrent de toutes parts. Le public était scandalisé à l'idée d'avoir cautionné l'emprisonnement d'un innocent et reportait sa culpabilité sur l'ancien directeur du DJM qui lui ne savait plus où se mettre tellement il était embarrassé. Quant à la ministre, elle flairait déjà le danger que cette bavure judiciaire représentait pour sa carrière et n'hésiterait pas à sacrifier Croupton pour conserver son poste. Elle n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il avait abusé de sa confiance.

Lorsque le calme fut ramené le président sorcier invita l'assistance à poser des questions supplémentaires comme il était de coutume. L'actuelle directrice du DJM ne manqua pas de sauter sur l'occasion et demanda à Sirius si l'idée de se faire remplacer au dernier moment par Pettigrow venait de lui. Le condamné à tort répondit spontanément que c'était le le chef de l'Ordre du phœnix qui le lui avait recommandé. Aussitôt tous les regards convergèrent vers Dumbledore à qui on demanda de s'expliquer puisque les runes n'avaient toujours pas brillé.

Le vieil homme parvint tant bien que mal à se justifier en prétextant qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce que son avis soit pris en compte et s'excusa pour son manque de discernement. Mais le doute s'était déjà implanté dans l'audience. Et même ses partisans avaient du mal à le croire. Le problème étant qu'il avait abandonné à son triste sort un membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix sans chercher à connaître la vérité alors qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité dans cette tragique affaire. D'autant plus que ce n'était même pas lui qui avait réclamé que le procès ait lieu.

Sous le silence songeur du public, Amélia déclara que Sirius Orion Black était innocent et qu'il recevrait quatre-vingt mille gallions en guise de compensation pour le préjudice qui lui avait été causé. Puis elle lança un mandat d'arrêt contre Peter Pettigrow après avoir annulé son Ordre de Merlin première classe.

Profitant sans scrupule de la stupeur de ses collègues, l'ancienne poufsouffle exigea qu'on place Bartemius Croupton sur le banc des accusés dans le but « officiel » de savoir s'il était le complice du vrai « Traître des Potter ». Elle saisit ainsi l'opportunité de lui poser les questions rédigées par son petit neveu.

-Pourquoi avez-vous emprisonné Mr Black sans procès ?

-Le fait de découvrir que mon fils était aussi un mangemort m'a rendu amer et je me suis laissé aveugler par ma colère. J'ai donc fait directement emprisonner tous ceux que je suspectais être des mangemorts.

-Combien de personnes avez-vous traité de cette façon ?

\- Six.

-Qui sont ces personnes ?

-Miranda Shafiq, Barthelemy Stump, Lilius Toke, Harrietty Fawley, Asterope Lufkin et Calypso Toots.

-Avez-vous déjà lancé un ou plusieurs Impardonnables ?

Le nouvel accusé hésita un long moment avant de répondre.

-Oui. Mais juste l'Imperium !

-Avez-vous aidé un mangemort à éviter Azkaban ?

-Oui.

-Était-ce Pettigrow ?

-Non.

-Qui était-ce alors ?

Le sorcier parut en proie à un intense combat intérieur avant de finalement tout avouer.

-C'était mon fils Barty Junior. Ma femme a pris du Polynectar et a pris sa place. Elle est morte avant que les effets de la potion ne s'estompent. Et depuis lors mon fils se cache sous une cape d'invisibilité dans notre manoir familial sous la surveillance constante de Winky notre elfe de maison.

Mme Bones était satisfaite. Son interlocuteur lui avait facilité la tâche. Elle se doutait bien qu'il l'avait fait pour susciter un peu d'indulgence. Mais le fait qu'il avait emprisonné à tort plusieurs innocents ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Ce qu'il avait fait était inexcusable d'autant plus que les personnes injustement enfermées avaient le même profil que Sirius. Il s'agissait d'hériters sangs-purs reniés par leurs familles.

La directrice du DJM eut de plus en plus de mal à ramener le silence dans la pièce et dut menacer de stupéfixer tout le monde pour que les gens se taisent. Mais ils continuaient de lancer des regards hostiles à Croupton.

Pour éviter que la situation ne dégénère, l'accusé fut promptement déclaré coupable et condamné à vie. Mais avant, il fut obligé de guider les Aurors jusqu'à la planque de son fils pour que les deux Croupton soient envoyés ensemble à Azkaban.

Entretemps le rat de Percy Weasley avait été subtilement capturé par Harry lors d'une sortie au Chemin de Traverse.


End file.
